Praying for Love in a Lapdance
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Renji's a dancer at a bar called Pandora's. Grimmjow's a clean-cut innocent who fell for Renji. What's a dancer to do about the innocent? "Lapdance" Universe! Scrumptious citrus of several varieties
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is part one of my new one. I'm posting in sections again 3**

**This is for the fabulous Cat Streaked By Rain!**

**Enjoy the smexyness that is RenGrimm!**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Praying for Love in a Lapdance**

_**Teaser:** "He leaned back against me, his back pressed against my front. His sexy ass pressed against my groin, leaving him with no doubt of how much I wanted him. 'I'm out of money tonight, Spice, so I'm not the one you should be dancing in front of. I already spent it all on you,' I commented in the curve of his ear, my tone wry."_

_This was a request from Cat Streaked By Rain on _

_**Rating: **M_

_**Warnings:  
**-Yaoi  
-Sexy Strippers ;)  
-Yummy male smex  
-Innocent/virgin!  
-Naughty/filthy/sex-related language  
-Hints at masochistic/sadistic characters  
-Romance that speaks to the chick in us all _

_**Main Pairing: **Renji/Grimmjow_

_**Minor Pairings:  
**-(past)Renji/Ichigo  
-Aizen/Momo  
-Rangiku/Hitsugaya_

_**Setting: **AU and strippers_

_**POV:** Renji and Grimmjow both_

_**Additional ANs:** This one's still in progress, but it's only the last part _

_**Universe:** "Lapdance" universe. This is the universe-namer and the first story to go with it. Watch for more that fit it :heart:  
_

* * *

The last thing you expect to see in a bar like Pandora's is an innocent.

I've worked here for seven years now. I've seen six lesbian dancers come and go, partied with five different gay dancers, and some nights, I take a customer home. In eight years of working on top of the bar, I've seen every race, creed, and color you can imagine. I've seen folks from all different walks of life. But never, ever an innocent.

So I still remember the first night he showed up. He was quiet, clean-cut, and aside from the blond he arrived with, he kept to himself. He had aqua eyes and turquoise hair, but it didn't look out of place on him.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Pandora's first innocent had arrived. I'd been up to dance next, right after Ichi, who was just finishing when he arrived. He'd watched be dance with the wide-eyes of innocence, awed and startled and somewhat aroused.

Ichi smacked my ass, yanking me back from my musings. "Hey, Ren, your innocent is here. And you're up.

I scowled at the orange-haired dancer. "Ichi, you know I hate it when you smack my ass.:

He kissed my lips gently, familiarly. "But I do so love it when you smack mine."

Ichi and I had spent a number of lonely nights together. Love was not on the menu or on our minds. Sex was sex. And Ichigo was a great lover.

I gave him a hard swat, satisfied by the sound and his soft gasp. "I've gotta get out there."

Suitably recovered, he nodded and smiled. "Strut your stuff, Red."

* * *

**So? You like? Let me know!**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! It's good to be back!**

**This is the actual dance portion of the story! It amuses me to write about Renji as a stripper, lol.**

**BTW, the song Renji is dancing to is "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Grimm:**

He was up next. I knew the dancer rotation by heart now. The Sex God with the crimson mane was up next and I was sweating bullets. It was a strange reaction to have, I guess, considering I had no contact with him at all and he had all of the control. But it probably was a result of how much I'd come to adore this dancer.

The first chords of his song pounded through the speakers as he strutted out. From his broad, defined shoulders to the tips of his toes, he was clad in skin-tight black leather, like an ad for an S&M store. Every sensual sway of his hips spoke of sexual experience, sensuality, and sexual prowess that were unknown to me. The long, crimson hair that fell down his back shimmered like a yard of crimson silk.

"_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach…"_

The red head moved toward the pole, wrapping himself around it, moving about it as if it were his partner. His head fell back, crimson silk running wild as he bared the alabaster of his neck. I gulped.

"…_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet…"_

I'd fallen hard for this man and the image he projected; dominance, control, sex, beauty. But telling a dancer like him such a thing was madness. He had to hear confessions like that all of the time. How would I be any different from those before me?

* * *

**Renji:**

Ichi was right. The innocent was here. He stared at me like he had every other time, a mix of awe and arousal and something else in his blue eyes.

"…_Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you…"_

I changed my routine often enough because of return customers. Now was as good of time as any to tease him. I moved off the pole with my body, my legs wrapped tightly around the pole, holding my body in a deep arch with one hand on the floor. My eyes sought his as I slowly moved my other hand up to undo my first button.

"…_And now you steal away, Take him out today. Nice work you did; you're gonna go far, kid..."_

I watched him gulp as a blush rose to tinge his cheeks. I moved back toward the pole, my hips grazing it as the angle changed. Grinning internally, I ground my hips against it. In response, I arched back, feeling my hair fall back gently as a low moan tumbled past my lips from the fiction.

I met his ice-blue gaze as I did, knowing he would blush, almost wanting to see his face color as he realized what happened.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

His moan wasn't audible above the din of the club, but I knew it with every fiber of my being. His eyes had gone wide, then softened as his eyelids fell to half-mast. His gaze crossed mine and I couldn't move. I was captivated by his dark, sensual gaze. Blushing uncontrollably, I whispered a silent prayer: _Please don't let him see through me._ He gave a small, self-satisfied smirk which I knew was directed at me.

_Blushing virgin fool!_ I chastised myself.

The music sang on in the background: _"…With a thousand lies and a good disguise. Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives…"_

He'd clearly realized my presence, probably had for quite some time. I'd seen how often he switched up his routine for the customers that came back often. But he'd never been so playfully provocative and showy and sexy. The look in his red-brown eyes dared me to reach out to him, to go after what I wanted.

"…_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights. So play it out: I'm wide awake; it's a scene about me…"_

I'd seen this type of behavior often enough before. In the office where I worked, more often than not. I saw it everyday when Momo-chan flirted with Aizen-san and he gave her that come-hither stare. Then, again, when Rangiku-chan flirted with Hitsugaya-san, baring enough of her breasts for him to drown in them. A teetering balance: on one side, flirtation and daring and on the other, innocence and cunning.

_He's teasing me,_ I realized, shocked.

"…_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me. Now dance, fucker, dance. Man he never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you…"_

Although I was –to many eyes– very attractive, the amount of sexual experience and daring I had wouldn't fill half a thimble. I didn't know how to flirt or tease. That was part of why this dancer appealed to me so much. The tribal tattoos that ran at least from his face to his toned abs and his black leather outfit contrasted with the crimson silk mane and alabaster flesh. His confidence and striking good looks alone put him eons out of my league. He gave off a sizzling aura of confidence and sex.

"…_And now you'll lead the way, show the light of day. Nice work you did: you're gonna go far, kid. Trust, deceived!…"_

He was sex on a stick, way out of my league, and daring me to ignore all of that and go after him as my first bed partner.

* * *

**Renji:**

His ocean eyes gleamed in recognition of my teasing. _Well, well. Not as innocent as I thought._ He watched me move through hooded eyes even as the leather shirt slid from my arms. I flung it into the crowd, toward my innocent, who caught it easily, wide-eyed. He'd seen me do this before: I did it every time. I flung my shirt into the crowd, and later, I would retrieve it and spend a bit of time with the one who'd caught it. But I'd never flung it to him before.

"…_With a thousand lies and a good disguise. Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives. Now dance, fucker, dance. Man he never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you. So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance. It was really only you…"_

Next to go, of course, would be my pants. I strode about on the stage, slowly working the already-undone leather pants down my hips. This was more out of necessity that show. The leather pants were tight, like a second skin, so the only way to get them off was to peel them off.

"…_With a thousand lies and a good disguise. Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives.…"_

The look in the blue eyes I sought through the crowd told me _he'd_ rather be the one peeling them off. The heat in his eyes surprised and warmed me. He seemed like the type that always got what he wanted, and yet, he'd been too shy to go after me with such single-mindedness. But this new heat in his gaze meant I might actually be getting some tonight.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

Slowly, he peeled back the black leather to reveal the creamy skin of his thighs. Kami, I'd seen him do this every other night for the last three months, but this always got to me. The confidence in his gaze, the sexy way he did it, the smoldering heat in his dark eyes. This was the part that always made me ache for him.

As it always happened, my cock became a hard and somewhat uncomfortable ridge in my pants. He stared out at me, his gaze snagging mine again as he offered me a sensual smile. Then I watched him sensually push his pants down to his knees, then down his muscular calves to bare the knee-high leather boots he wore. Then he stood up, the mane of crimson silk falling between his defined shoulder blades, and went back to the pole, clad only in a leather thong and boots.

"…_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies. Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!"_

The song came to an end, but somehow, they made a perfect transition to something with a pounding rhythm that made me want to dance. His hips swayed further into a deeper shimmy. Moving against the pole, he pressed forward first with his chest, the arched his back and rolled his hips toward the pole. Sweat made his alabaster skin shimmer. He wrapped one leg around the pole.

_Kami, this man will be the death of me!_ I thought.

* * *

**Renji:**

I could feel his gaze on me like a hot caress. It felt good tonight. It felt odd so many nights before, but it felt good –_right_– now. The control I felt, plus the need I now felt, left me feeling a bit high as I finished my dance.

My tips lay out in the open on the stage, where Pandora demanded they stayed. She was an ex-dancer herself, and she demanded respect for us. Ergo, no pawing the help. Later, she'd pass the basket and all of the tips would go there to be brought back to my dressing room.

So I strode of the stage, knowing Ichi would be out in a few minutes to retrieve my pants. My innocent offered me a half-smile, knowing he'd get a word with me later. I was off soon, anyway. I hurried to my dressing room to dry off and put on something a little more comfortable before going into a crowd of horny men.

* * *

**Okay, so I had so much fun writing this chapter… I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you'd like to see happen in this fic and I'll see if I can't work it in for you! XD**

**Please review! They make my fingers fly faster over the keyboard and are the equivalent of Peeps covered in coke! lol**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Back so soon! OMG, what are we going to do with me? XD**

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

I watched him leave the stage, feeling hopeful and horny. Not the best combination, let me tell you. I navigated through the crowd to get a stool at the bar. I ordered a double shot of whiskey, hoping the alcohol would give me courage even as I threw the money for it on the bar.

"Hey, big spender. Spend a little time on me," purred a sexy voice behind me.

I turned to see the sexy red-head I'd just watched on stage standing there, wearing a pair of low-riding leather pants, a dark-green v-neck t-shirt, and a duster-length leather jacket. Creamy alabaster skin and black tattoos peeked out from the v of his shirt, teasing me, making me want to reach out and trace the dark lines down his chest and find out just how far they went.

Instead, I handed him his shirt without comment. _So much for liquid courage._ I grabbed my double and downed it in one gulp. "What's your name?" I asked, the whiskey still burning my throat.

"I'm Renji," he told me, one hand sliding up to tuck a stray red strand behind his ear.

I smiled. Such a pretty name on my ear. "You're a terrific dancer, Renji."

He took my hand with a smile. "Let me show you just how good I am. Dance with me."

I let him lead me out onto the dance floor. I danced occasionally, not splendidly, but perhaps it depended on the partner.

* * *

**Renji:**

He let me pull him out on the dance floor without a fight. He had big, soft, long-fingered hands. Simply looking at them made me want to feel them sliding all over my body.

Pandora's catered to a lot of interests. Every other night, she featured a variety of activities, including karaoke and dance-offs. But usually, she left the dance floor open for those who'd rather dance than watch. A song with a pounding rhythm blared as the next dancer got ready.

The beat of it made my hips want to move and dip and grind. So I smiled at him and drew him into me. He smiled shyly and let me. He wore a dress shirt and dress slacks.

I reached up and unbuttoned the top three buttons. "Loosen up a bit, will ya?"

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

I fought back the urge to say something dirty, but enjoyed the feel of his hands on my chest. "Hey, I'm in a strip club. That's about as loose as I get."

He smiled and swayed closer to me. "We'll have to change that, then," he purred seductively. He crept in close to me until his thighs brushed against mine when he tried to move. "Can't be a straight-laced boy _and_ gay. The world just doesn't work that way."

"What makes you say I'm gay?" I asked, even though it was obvious by the way I watched him.

"That only straight people we get in here are into ménage," he told me as he moved seductively against me. "And you don't look the type."

"Ménage involves a gay element, anyway," I murmured as he turned to press his back against me. His hips dipped and he shimmied against me, his perfect ass rubbing against my hard-as hell cock. I bit my lip to smother my soft moan at the friction. My fingers, of their own accord, danced up his forearms, up his shoulders, then down his chest.

He leaned back against me, his back pressed against my front. His sexy ass pressed against my groin, leaving him with no doubt of how much I wanted him. "I'm out of money tonight, Spice, so I'm not the one you should be dancing in front of. I already spent it all on you," I commented in the curve of his ear, my tone wry.

* * *

**Renji:**

My breath caught as he whispered in my ear. There was no way he could know what that did to me, so it must have been dumb luck. "Mmm. 'Spice'?" I asked softly, moving to touch my lips to his neck.

I had the satisfaction of an un-smothered whimper at my touch.

"It's more appropriate than 'Sugar', " he responded breathily, his hips bucking against my ass. "You strike me as a 'Spice'."

His action surprised a small moan out of me. Innocent or not, he was driving me crazy. "Be careful," I growled. "Unless you want me to take you right here, on the dance floor, while the others ogle the scene."

He shivered against me, telling me that at least his body had appreciated the image I'd described. "Can we leave?" he asked instead.

I nodded and checked my watch. The innocent had perfect timing. "I'm off now, so let's go."

He took my hand, gently cupping in his, and spun me out of our backwards embrace. He never let go of my hand; he simply tugged me in the direction of the door. I followed, curious as to the innocent's thought. We hadn't even discussed where we were going.

When we'd exited the club and were standing in the alley behind it, he turned to face me. Then, sweetly, he brushed his surprisingly soft lips against mine in a tender caress that only fueled my ravenous hunger for him. When he moved back, I shoved him back until his back was pressed against the wall of the next building, then slanted my lips over his, holding his lips to mine with a hand anchored in his turquoise hair.

He kissed me back with vigor and hunger. He wanted me, needed me, and I knew that no one else would do. It didn't bother me that his need centered around me. In fact, I was sort of proud of the fact the innocent had chosen me.

We pulled apart for air. "Where are we headed?" I asked.

"My place is close," he offered, smiling shyly.

_Not too interested in my place as an option, then. An innocent. Christ, what am I doing? I'm too fucked up to break in a virgin. _I forced a smile. "Your place it is, then." _Kami help him –and me. But mostly him._

* * *

**Well, that was a fun adventure! Lol. Well, I had to do something other than just have them fuck like bunnies, although that will come later. But you know, a piece like this needs a few sections of fluff and plot development, as well as a few well-placed hints to my audience. XD**

**Please review *holds up a sign "Will Write For Reviews"* Make me a happy camper! The more reviews I see, the faster my fingertips fly over the keyboard to bring you the smutty goodness the next chapter contains!**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors. 3 3 3**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So! I'm back with the next part... It gets a bit sexy here, lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

He was forcing a smile. _Kami, he's worried._ I couldn't help but wonder what about. Instead of asking the question at the tip of my tongue, I took his hand again and traced soothing circles on his palm as I drew him down one block, up the next, then into the first building on our right. He raised an eyebrow at the somewhat decadent interior, but followed me into the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor.

When the doors slid shut, I found myself pinned against the elevator wall, his mouth moving hungrily over mine, his hands further unbuttoning my shirt until he could slide his hand inside. My hands clawed for traction on his back, having slid under his leather jacket at some point I couldn't recall.

The elevator chimed, startling us apart like teenagers caught necking. The doors slid open and he stepped back to allow me to lead the way to my apartment. I took his hand, nervous. I wasn't really sure how this would go, being a virgin and all. Was there a set of rules to this? I led him down the hall, to the door of my apartment, which he promptly pinned me against so he could kiss me. _Renji is like a force of nature: untamable, _I thought, fumbling with my keys behind me and kissing him back.

I finally got the damn thing unlocked, and we stumbled backward in the dark. He was still kissing me as I groped for the light switch with one hand. Somehow, I managed that and closing the door behind us while one hand traced down his chest and I kissed him back.

And they say men can't multitask.

* * *

**Renji:**

Kami, the innocent had talent. He was a pretty terrific kisser and he could do other things while kissing me back mindlessly. It made me want to work harder, to arouse him so much that he could do nothing but writhe beneath me. As we stumbled toward his bedroom –or, at least, that was where I assumed we were stumbling toward– I distracted him skillfully with a slow caress of his cock. His moan was muffled by my mouth, but it was still the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

He stumbled a little, separating us inadvertently. He grabbed my hand and yanked me toward his bedroom, either impatient or unwilling to have his first time be against his living room wall or on his living room floor. I wasn't picky, and I wanted him, _really_ wanted him. I think he could sense my lack of care on where we ended up, although I agreed that his bed was the best place for his first time.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

Kami, I was nervous. Liking men wasn't anything new for me. I'd been only interested in men since middle school. Actually _doing_ something about it beyond making out was new. Even simple touching. Yeah, I'd kissed my boyfriends –the two guys I'd dated– but we really hadn't done anything further. I was a virgin, but it seemed that would change tonight.

After the first rough yank, I pulled him gently toward my bedroom. Not like I really had to pull him. The heat in his eyes told me he'd probably rather have me pinned against a wall somewhere, but he seemed to respect my need to do it first in a proper bed.

And I had no doubt that he knew he would be my first. He had instincts from hell on that matter. He could spot a gay man from fifty paces, a virgin at a mile away. I had no doubt of it. Someone who lived and breathed that much sex had to _know_.

He strode to me, closing the distance between us with long strides. Harshly, he slanted his lips over mine, his hand traveling down my chest to fishing unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed his jacket down off his shoulders as he shoved my shirt off of mine. We came up for air and separated to finish removing our respective articles of clothing. He swiftly drew his shirt up over his head and flung it to my bedroom floor.

We'd just gotten to the bedroom, but we were already so impatient for our release, for the feel of warm hands learning our bodies, to know the pleasures we could find in each other.

* * *

**Renji:**

I had a feeling he would be a wild cat in bed, virgin or not. There was a feline slant to his eyes, but more than that, I suspected he would never be passive in anything. He began to trace the tribal tattoos down my chest, his long, graceful fingers stroking slowly and making my breath catching in my chest.

"Mmm..." I murmured, feeling the sound resonate in my throat.

A smile flashed across his face as he brought his lips to my throat, where my pulse pounded. He kissed and nipped and licked and sucked on the tender flesh, drawing a loud, guttural sounds from me and distracting me from what his hands were doing.

"You taste so good, Spice," he told me huskily. "I wonder if you taste this good else where."

"Please... call me Renji...," I told him, not even noticing his last statement.

"Okay," he returned, falling to his knees in front of me.

Fucking virgin had undone my leather pants and eased them down my thighs while he was attacking me neck. And I hadn't noticed it. He had me horny beyond all reason and too distracted to know what he was doing.

"Do you mind if I suck you off, Renji?" he asked -no, purred- from his perch.

_Damn brazen virgin I got here, _I thought, staring into ocean eyes and nodding, wondering what he knew about this and how well he'd do, although I was certainly turned on by the fact he _wanted_ to.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

He liked me brazen. I knew that from the heat in his gaze. Having been told pretty much exactly how to do this by a drunk coworker that everyone thought was as innocent as I was, I knew what things to do to make him hot, and I could see the stark amazement in his gaze when I suggested such a thing.

Oh, yeah, he thought a brazen virgin was hot.

And I thought the fact that he didn't wear any underwear beneath his leather pants was hot.

I smiled -it was actually probably more of a smirk. Then I drew the head of his cock into my mouth slowly, swirling my tongue on the leaking tip and loving the moan it drew from him. I drew back off of him and tongued the vein along the side of his cock and some sweet noise rushed past his lips.

_Uh-huh. Not enough blood left in his brain for him to think._

I smiled and breathed a hot burst of air on his cock, then drew him into my mouth again, one hand snaking up to fondle his balls while the other hand glided over the length I didn't have in my mouth. I knew I was doing at least something right by the sweet noises of arousal he was making and the amount of pre-cum leaking into my mouth.

Getting him this far had already put me in a painful situation that I was currently ignoring as best I could. I could tell by the restless motion of his hips he was fighting the urge to thrust further into my mouth. So I sucked harder, pressed harder with my tongue, and tightened my grip on him. He made a low guttural sound in his throat and his knees quaked. Damn he was close. I knew it instinctively. So I squeezed his balls and nipped at the tip of his cock, but not so hard as to hurt him.

He moaned and came hard. Having also been told by Ulquiorra -the coworker in question- that it was best to start swallowing as soon as he started coming, I did thusly. He watched me with heavy-lidded eyes and I nearly blushed. Nearly being the key word. It was a few minutes before he could form a coherent sentence.

"Damn. Where in the hell did you learn that?" he asked, his voice still a bit husky.

* * *

**So… you likey?**

**I had so much fun writing this part, lol.**

**Please review *sneaks out the same sign from last chapter: "Will Write For Reviews"* **

**The more reviews I see, the faster my fingertips fly over the keyboard to bring you the smutty goodness the next chapter contains!**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! And so soon!**

**Okay, so I probably should say this is a nosebleed warning. **

**If you liked last chapter... Good! More smexy scenes for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Renji:**

The mostly innocent male between my legs blushed, turning about as red as my hair. "Coworker. He was drunk off his ass, might I add."

I had to smile. "I just realized I don't even know your name," I told him, extending my hand to help him up.

He took it, still blushing like a cherry tomato. "Grimmjow."

it suited him. I wasn't quite sure how, but it did.

"Then let's continue, Grimmjow," I purred, pushing him back until his knees brushed the top of his mattress. Then I latched my lips over his, successfully distracting him even as my hand snaked down to undo his slacks and shove them down his thighs, along with his black silky boxers.

One of my hands played with one of his nipples, drawing soft, stunned noises from my innocent. My hand wrapped around his hard cock and he hissed at the contact, finally taking notice of what my other hand had been up to. I assaulted his mouth again as I began to pump his swollen, leaking cock. His moan was loud, even muffled by my lips.

_Ooo, he's gonna be vocal, too._ I knew he wouldn't last very long. I knew better, having seen how much harder he'd gotten when he'd gone down on me. And so I decided this was the way to go. I wanted his first time to be the long, sensual affair most only dreamed of, for his sake. Because as I'd been earlier, it would have been rough and quick and over way too soon for either of us.

I tightened my grip on him a bit. The sound he made was a cross between a scream, a moan, and a gasp, and it was hotter than hell. That sound alone made my cock stand at attention. His reward for his sensual sound was a nibble on his ear, then lavish attention to his neck, even as I ran my thumb over his tip and coated it in pre-cum.

"Ka…mi…! Ren…ji… please…" he begged, his speech breaking and turning into a moan as I moved to brush my knuckles against his balls. I dropped before him to give him more focused attention. I fondled his balls carefully as I kept pumping him with my hand.

Then I slowly inserted my finger into his opening. He gasped and squirmed, but seemed to welcome the intrusion. "Grimmjow," I told him softly, my tone sultry as I moved my finger in and out of him at the same rhythm that my other hand pumped his cock, "imagine."

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

Kami, I couldn't think with what he was doing to me! But he continued speaking in that rich, sexy voice.

"Imagine that I'm not fucking you with my finger, imagine I'm fucking you with my– " he added another finger, and I let out a questionable sound that indicated both pleasure and pain even as my nerve endings confused the two– "cock. Can you imagine that, my sweet innocent? Can you feel my cock pounding in and out of your ass like this?

He picked up his pace as the pleasure began to coil tighter in my belly. _Fuck,_ I was going to come, and soon.

"Imagine, Grimmjow. Imagine me inside of you, fucking you as hard as I can until you come, crying out my name."

The problem was, I could imagine it, had been imagining it since he first suggested it in his sultry voice. And that was why I came a second after he uttered the last word, moaning his name at what would have been an embarrassing volume. Semen dripped down his chest slowly as he pulled his fingers out of me, paying it no mind as he smiled evilly at me.

"Apparently you can imagine it," he remarked. His eyes glinted with desire, making me feel hot and at the same time, making me really want to squirm under his scrutiny. "Do you want to know how it _really _feels?"

I met his gaze. "Would I have brought you here if I didn't?" I asked, feeling color rush to my cheeks.

He smiled at me. I really wasn't sure I could trust that smile. That smile bore hints of intent, not to mention an interesting desire to tie me to my own bed. "Be careful what you wish for, my sweet innocent," he murmured.

I blushed at his endearment and tried to catch my breath. _Not as innocent as I used to be,_ I thought, watching him.

* * *

**So how's that for a partially-innocent Grimmjow?**

**He'd totally kill me if he ever found this, lol.**

**Please, please, _please_ review and feed the terrible beasty! XD**

**Full sex scene to follow, so it may take a bit longer.**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I'm so glad to finally finish typing this! Now I can work on other projects, bur I really wanted to get this up first.**

**So yeah. Full sex scene this chapter and not much more.**

* * *

**Renji:**

I was pretty sure the only experience he had was by himself, judging by his lovely blush and how hard he was working to catch his breath. _Kami, he's so cute!_ So he had been a virgin in all senses.

I leaned in and kissed him gently as he finally caught his breath. His hands slid up my sides to lace themselves in my hair. I drew back slowly, reluctantly. "Let's go slow this time. For your sake."

He nodded, his blush still intact. "O-okay," he mumbled.

My brazen virgin was suddenly back to being shy again. It would be cute if I hadn't thought him being brazen was hot as hell. Okay, so actually, it was _still_ cute. Not to mention, he was a virgin and he wanted _me_ to change that, which was a huge turn-on in itself. "Stop being so cute, Grimmjow. Unless you _want_ to be tied to the bed…" I trailed off suggestively.

He blushed harder. "Would it be wrong to say that I think I might enjoy that?" he asked, staring down at his bare feet.

Kami, if he didn't stop saying things like that, I was going to take him hard against the wall, consequences be damned. "Wrong?" I asked throatily. "No. Wrong time to say it? A resounding yes."

I took his lips in a hard, bruising kiss and he let loose a little sound that told me he was likely to like a bit of pain with his pleasure. _Interesting… _No!_ Not this time! Gentle this time. You promised._

He kissed me back as desperately as I kissed him. My hands slid down his sides to grasp his hips and pull them hard against mine. Bare flesh collided in the motion, startling a sweet noise out of him and making me smile. I slid my hands back to grab is ass and he drew a startled breath as his back arched and his length rubbed against mine.

"Renji." He purred my name, like praise, but there was an edge to it that made me think it was more that that. He'd blended his praise with a plea, begging with only one word for just what he needed.

Kami, this innocent might make me come without even touching me.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

The noises I made were utterly uncontrollable, escaping me even faster when I tried to stop them. I knew he liked hearing me, so it was okay, but I could feel the blush on my cheeks. He took my lips again, so forceful it made me breathless. Kami, I wanted him more than my next breath!

I could feel the strength in the arms he wrapped around me, but I was still startled when he scooped me up in them and placed me on my bed before crawling up to join me, overlapping our bodies. He was a pleasant weight on my chest, half supporting himself over me with his strong arms as he looked down at me. His dark eyes were molten and lovely, searching and scorching.

"Where are you sensitive?" he asked me, smiling down at me with his lush lips.

I blushed even more at his question. "Ears, neck, inner thigh, underside of my wrist and probably a few more I'm not aware of," I murmured.

He smiled. "How do you know about those?"

"Particularly perverted friends in high school who thought it was hilarious to hear me squeak and watch me blush."

Renji's smile took on a sensual lilt. "I'd much rather hear you moan," he told me in a rich and sultry tone.

He began to attack my sensitive spots, starting at my ears. He nipped at my earlobe and made me shiver against him. After he sucked on it for a few seconds, he nipped it again, making me moan. He tongued the shell of my ear, drawing a softer pleasure-noise from me, then moved to nip the curve at the top. I moaned low and loud as his lips brushed against the sensitive skin.

"That's the first time I've ever run into that, Grimmjow," he purred against my ear, making me shudder. "And I've seen a lot in my time."

I couldn't say anything, even if I'd had something to say.

He inhaled slowly and moved down from behind my ear to my sensitive neck, tracing his way down with the tip of his nose. He gave me a necklace of soft kisses and nips and I couldn't keep from moaning and arching into him, allowing him better access to the skin he sought. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin as he took advantage of that. A mewl of pleasure escaped at the contact.

_What on earth is he doing to me?_

* * *

**Renji: **(My hand-written page says "Yay! The sexy redhead speaks!" lol)

He was, amusingly enough, a study of contrasts. He could be shy or he could be forward, he could be innocent and yet not ignorant, and he could be knowledgeable and yet not know anything at all. I liked these contrasts in him. He was like no one I'd ever been with before.

I began to kiss my way down his chest, following the trail of hair that proved his vivid turquoise hair was one hundred percent natural. I smiled and kept working my way down, even as he fingers tangled in my long hair.

He pulled my hair -not too hard, not that I'd mind that- to get my attention. "Hmm?" I asked, drawing back a little to look at him.

He lifted his head to press his lips to mine in a more dominant fashion, despite his sudden show of shyness. He lapped at my lip like a cat of some kind, begging me to open for his further examination. Since I was having trouble denying the turquoise-haired man beneath me _anything_ he asked for, I opened for him.

His tongue slid into my mouth to tango with mine, the hesitation and shyness he'd been exhibiting earlier totally forgotten. I kissed him back with an understated hunger, keeping myself in check. Considering how much I wanted him, I had to. I didn't want to scare Grimmjow, and virgins tend to be easily frightened.

He lifted his hips against mine experimentally and I couldn't hold in a groan. I felt his lips quirk against mine. Then he ground his hips against mine, loving the sounds he brought from me. I growled into him and used my weight to hold him against his bed.

He responded by rolling his hips against mine, in essence, doing the same damn thing to me. I growled low in my throat. "Grimmjow, if you don't stop that, I won't be able to st-"

"That's the problem, Renji," he interrupted. "I don't want to be treated gently. I'm not going to break. I want you," he added in a throaty purr, bucking his hips against mine.

_Damn virgin. I can't deny him anything,_ I thought, meeting the thrust of his hips with one of my own.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

This was much better. My embarrassment had been both unfruitful and annoying. Thank God he's stopped holding back on me, though. I wouldn't lie: I was a bit of a masochist. Pain was fine -more than fine, actually- and I wanted him to be rough with me, because he wasn't the tender type.

He growled into me and I moaned into him, each of us thrusting against each other, increasing the friction and the sensation. His mouth fell to my sensitive neck, sucking and nipping even as his hands moved down my arms, his nails scoring my skin and making me shiver.

His lips latched onto my pulse-point and I threw back my head and moaned, uninhibited, unworried, surrendering to the sensation. Then he bit me, a growl rolling out of the back of his throat. My breath caught in my throat and I released a breathy scream of pleasure.

His hands stilled against me and he moved back a bit, dark eyes wide and meeting mine. "You really _do_ like it rough, don't you, Grimmjow," he purred out, a slight question luring in his tone.

I stared back into his dark eyes, a smile pulling at my lips in spite of myself. "I don't know. You'll have to ask my body," I purred back, rubbing against him like a cat in heat.

He shuddered and moved back against me, his mouth seeking mine, harsh hunger boiling over as he bruised my lips with his forcefulness. Then I gave every ounce of it back, nipping at his lip and then sucking on it gently, gradually increasing the pressure of my nails against his back until he arched into me, growling, then shoving me back against my bed and proceeding to show me just how forceful he could be.

He teased and tantalized with his hands, using his weight to pin me against the bed. I laced my hands into his hair and yanked, pulling his lips to mine and betraying my haste to have him and my desperate need for him.

Oh, how I was desperate for him, to feel him all around me and in me!

* * *

**Renji:**

Kami save me from the horny virgin who wanted me! He didn't hold back at all, didn't want me to hold back on him, either. He was so sexy pinned beneath me, writing and moaning and making other arousing sounds.

I was clearly dominating, but he didn't let that stop him. And from what I could see, he sure as hell liked being dominated. He also liked it rough, but I wasn't going to take him without preparing him.

On that note, I was going to explode if we didn't do something about my _problem_ soon. I kissed him again, my hand snaking down to caress him, then further back to squeeze his ass. He made a keening sound. Almost as if he could read my mind, his legs parted and I laid between them. He let me draw away from his lips and move down his body.

I glanced up at him when I was level with his waist. His cheeks were flushed and he panted for air even as he bit his lush lower lip to keep from making a sound. Such a cute face! He gave me a little smile and tossed a tube toward me. I caught it easily and read the label: cherry flavored lube.

I smirked. Damn virgin thought of everything. "Why cherry?" I asked curiously, flipping the tube open.

He watched me with smoldering eyes, his hand slipping down to play in my hair. "Because I like cherry." He gave me a sexy little smile. "Besides, it's about the same color as your hair."

I almost blushed at that. Instead, I squirted some of the lube into my hand. It appeared he was correct, I noticed as the reddish substance squirted into my hand: it was the same color as my hair. Slowly, I coated my fingers in it, watching him as he watched me.

Pressing a kiss to his flat stomach, I pressed the first finger into him slowly. He wriggled, wincing slightly until he became more comfortable with the intrusion. Slowly, I began moving my finger in and out of him, drawing a sweet mewl of pleasure from his lips. I smiled and slowly added the second finger. He was getting more used to things; he didn't need to adjust nearly as long before I was getting sweet noises of pleasure from him once more.

I slid the last finger into him, pumping the group in and out of him slowly, then faster and faster. Seeking the sensitive place I knew would blow away any lingering discomfort, I changed my angle repeatedly. I knew I'd found it when he released the most incredibly sexy sound I'd ever heard as his hips thrust involuntarily against my hand.

I drew my fingers out of his tight heat and moved upward to capture his sweet lips. He kissed me back hungrily, desperately. Knowing his body would be thankful for not having his feet up by his head, I made him turn over before lining myself up with his entrance and slowly thrust into his tight heat, resisting my urge to surge quickly into him.

He hissed out a pleasured sound, my name lost somewhere in the middle of it. Then he moved against me, a bit premature, but he was a bit of a masochist so the pain might be a plus. I pulled almost completely out of him before taking a slow pace ,working hard to keep the control that was slipping through my fingers like grains of sand. That control was the only thing that kept me from fucking him into the mattress; instead, I bit the skin at the back of his neck and he released a sweet, shuddering sound of pleasure.

"Damn it, Ren...ji... harder... faster... need you _now_!" He punctuated the last word with his own hips, thrusting back against me.

I moaned. Damn impatient virgin! Then I obliged him, letting the last of my control slip through my fingers as I wrapped my hand around his swollen cock to work him to the rhythm of my thrusts.

Then I angled myself slightly, just so I'd slam into his prostate with every thrust. That had him screaming, writhing, scratching at my arms, begging for me with every harsh, hasty thrust. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen: every ounce of his composure was gone. He was desperate, needy, wanting. And I'd brought him to this point. I felt incredibly powerful. Then he turned, giving me an insanely sensual look, then began meeting me stroke for stroke until we were both panting and covered with a sheen of sweat that glistened in the low light.

He didn't warn me. The only warning I really got was when he tensed, his head falling back as he whispered out my name: his plea, his prayer. Then his tight heat convulsed around me and I came immediately after him, after seeing his face and feeling him clenching around me like that.

He collapsed beneath me afterward, partially pulling off my softening cock with a wince. I drew completely out of him, for the sake of both of our comforts later.

Somewhere, deep in the hidden reaches of my heart, I was pretty sure I'd fallen in love with this sweet, sweet virgin. _Well,_ I thought as I collapsed over him, seeking the oblivion of sleep, _he's not a virgin anymore. And he sure as hell knows how to chase what he wants!_

* * *

**Well, Cat, are you happy I got this up so that little tidbit wouldn't torment you too long? Lol**

**It's winding down now, folks. Maybe a chapter or two to go, and then it's all over. :(**

**Anyway! Review, please! Reviews make me smile. It makes it all worth while to know that my efforts are appreciated!**

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hail to all my faithful, glorious readers that have hung on a waited through the drought of posts on my part. I adore you all for putting up with my obnoxious posting tendencies and not demanding I post the next chapter!**

**That said, again, I am so sad that this story is winding down… I feel like I'm losing a child… I fell so hard for this couple, and I especially love writing this story about them, almost more than my other fics, currently, which is also not a good thing.**

**So, without further ado, here is the fluffy/sexy interlude. Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed working on it :)**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

I awoke to daylight streaming through my windows and realized I'd forgotten to set my alarm. Thank God it was Saturday, because I wasn't sure how well I could walk, even though he'd been gentler that I'd asked him to be.

_Holy hell,_ had I really been as wanton as I remembered? I blushed at the memories that flooded through me and found myself ready for more. _When did I become a sex-starved fiend, exactly?_ I wondered to myself, wondering if my own lecherous thoughts had summoned a blush to my cheeks or if I was getting used to them already.

I tried to move, only to have pain scream through me and the redhead beside me tighten his arm round my waist, muttering something incoherent as he shifted toward me, his luscious crimson locks falling about his beautiful face. And all thoughts of retreating evaporated from my head.

Then I felt him let go of me. Shifting, he sat up to look at me. "Good morning, Grimmjow."

I looked back at him and stretched slightly, careful not to jar the area at the base of my spine. " 'Morning, Spice," I purred back, smiling at him.

He smiled at the nickname, then asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

I couldn't help but smile back at him, even as I pointed across my bedroom at the closed door closest to my wardrobe.

He smiled wordlessly and slid off my bed. Bending down, he brushed his lips across mine, teasing me enough to con my body into wrapping my arms around his neck without consulting my brain. Suddenly, the strong arms that had been wrapped around me affectionately lifted me and carried me toward the bathroom with him.

"Wh-wha-What are you doing?" I demanded, somehow combining stuttering and sputtering.

His answering smile was soft, tender in a way I'd never seen before. As if he really worried about me. "I'm taking care of you," he replied. "It's kind of my fault you're hurting."

Scowling at the thought of being treated like I was some fragile _girl_, I punched his chest. "You responded to _my_ actions, _my_ words. And heaven knows, you were gentler than I asked you to be."

He shrugged. "Fighting with me over it isn't going to make your ass hurt any less, Angel." He set me down –on my feet, proving that he did have some survival instinct in there somewhere– in the shower stall and climbed in front of me to fiddle with the faucets.

My eyes fell to his perfectly shaped ass and I fought back the urge to cup it's fullness in my hands and kiss the back of his neck. And by 'fought back the urge', I mean I blushed horribly at the lecherous thoughts I was beating back with a baseball bat.

As the water began to fall over his wild crimson hair, rivulets streaming down his face, he pulled me to him and proceeded to kiss me until I was breathless, senseless, and teeming with the thoughts I'd just beaten down. The hot water slid down my face, too, but all I knew was that Renji tasted sweeter than any man had a right to prior to brushing his teeth.

We separated to catch our breath, then came back together like two opposite magnets. His kiss was _intense_ even as his hands moved behind him, then behind me in an effort to locate the bottle of shampoo.

Okay, so all the shower sex fantasies running through my mind would have to be postponed by reason of the actual intention to emerge clean. _Damn it._ We separated slowly and he came up triumphantly with my shampoo. He squeezed a small amount into his hand, then passed the bottle to me before he set about washing my hair, massaging my scalp with his fingertips in a way that practically had me purring. The entire bathroom filled with the soft scent of raspberries.

I squeezed a larger quantity of shampoo into my hand, knowing the right amount because at one point I'd kept my hair that long. And I made him turn around, stopping the increasingly pleasurable feel of his fingertips on my scalp in favor of sliding my hands deep into the crimson silk of his hair. I worked the shampoo into his hair slowly, massaging his scalp with my fingertips until his head was covered in suds and he was releasing rather distracting _mewls_ of pleasure.

Slowly, I untangled my hands from his hair and turned him around once more to slide my arms around his neck and drag his lips down to mine, gently urging him backwards until with both stood under the spray. He kissed me back hurriedly, hungrily, and I recalled from last night just how sensitive his scalp was. Smiling against his mouth, I kissed his back ardently, meeting him stroke for stroke even as my hands slid down his chest to tweak his nipples, then roll them between my forefingers and my thumbs. He growled into my mouth, far too distracted to even consider looking for the conditioner.

I found the bottle myself, knowing just how hellacious my own hair was without conditioner and knowing his would also be better for it. Stepping back, I drew him away from the spray with me. Then I drew back again, ignoring his little sound for now and squeezing the red bottle of conditioner until I knew I had enough for his mane. I handed him the bottle before I turned him around again so I could massage the conditioner into his hair.

He chuckled. " 'Long-Term Relationship'?" he read from the bottle.

"It's for long hair, Spice. I'm growing mine. Besides, it smells like raspberries and it has silk extracts," I returned. Surprisingly, none of it came out sounding defensive. Silently, I worked the remaining amount into the length of his hair, coating it as I wondered if would wait long enough for it to do any good.

And then he turned me around to return the favor, his fingers dancing on my scalp and actually making me purr like a happy house cat.

Knowing him, he probably started smiling as soon as I started purring. "Are you my sex kitten, Grimmjow?" he asked, his tone both teasing and seductive.

"For as long as you want me, Spice," I returned teasingly as I leaned into his touch.

He nuzzled my neck, caressing it with his warm breath before licking the sensitive flesh. "How does forever sound, Angel?" he asked softly.

I… I didn't know what to say if he was serious. But I couldn't help but moan under his ministrations, allowing me time to at least come up with an acceptable response. "Like heaven," I purred back, playfully.

God only knew when he'd untangled his hands from my hair, but suddenly his arms slid around me and clasped me to him gently. "I love you, Grimmjow."

"W-what?"

He pressed his face into the curve of my neck and I realized then that he was blushing. Renji, who had no problem strutting his stuff on stage in almost nothing, was blushing. "I love you."

A tender smile pulled across my lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him, to make him look at me when I replied. "Renji," I started, turning my head to look at the face buried in my neck. "Look at me, Spice."

He lifted his head, the blush still evident on his cheeks.

I turned in his arms and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, too, Renji."

He allowed me to turn completely, to look into his smoldering red-brown eyes even while the blush still lingered on his cheeks. He gave me a seductive smile. "What are you going to do to prove that claim, Angel mine?" he asked, as if he could read my mind, could see my desperate want to love him in the same way he had loved me last night.

I smiled. "I'm going to love you," I told him, the heat in my tone implying that I meant a very physical love.

His dark eyes glimmered with heat.

So he accepted my intentions, which was step one. Step two was figuring out what in the hell I was going to do with the beautiful red-head at my mercy.

* * *

**Muwahaha! I am such a tease, I know, lol. And I'm also an incurable romantic, so I had to have them love each other. :) **

**So, any ideas on how Grimmjow will top? Lemme know what you think. It took me forever to figure out how to _invite_ him to, lol**

**Let me know what you like, what you hate, what you think is unrealistic, and, most of all, if you want me to write a _full_ lemon for the next chapter. :)**

**You know the drill. Press that pretty Review button. You know you want to! **

* * *

_**This is a general edit right now. All I'm currently up to if fixing grammar/spelling errors. 3 3 3**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~Sins~**_


	8. Chapter 8  The END

**Well, I'm terrible.**

**Seriously. **

**I started this story at least two laptops ago, actually! I can tell by the notes on some of the chapters (they mention "Haruka", who was my first laptop. Since then, I have used Kaiden, which belonged to my sister, and have bought my own, Hayase)!**

**So this ending… it's been a long time coming, but it was difficult for me. I've really grown to love these characters, and I've really enjoyed telling this story, so it's sad to bid these boys farewell… but I intend to give them a happy, sappy ending. So enjoy it.**

**And the sex ;)**

* * *

**Renji:**

Grimmjow, my sweet innocent, intended to love me. It was kind of scary but more arousing than that. He'd let me be his first and he loved me. How could I not let him do what he would with me?

After we rinsed the conditioner from our hair, he tugged me out of the shower and into his bedroom. Aroused from our shower and anxious to see what he wished to do to me, I followed him. He stood silently for a moment or two, carefully plotting his next move.

"Lay down," he requested softly, his pretty aqua eyes glowing with heat and intensity.

I sat down on his bed and scooted my butt up until I could rest in a provocative pose on my back, watching him expectantly to see what he would do.

He crawled into bed beside me. "You're all wet, Spice," he purred out, his eyes almost intoxicating in the sheer amount of _heat_ and _lust_ in them.

"Sorry," I returned softly.

"That's okay, Spice. I'll just have to dry you off my way." He barely finished speaking before he caught a water droplet on my neck with his tongue.

And that was about the time I realized I was probably in _way_ over my head. _And I liked it._

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

He liked what I proposed to do. I had to admit, I was going to enjoy chasing water droplets all over his body with my tongue.

He was simply beautiful, all splayed out before me on my bed, sunlight glimmering off the drops, eyes blazing with passionate flames. I licked a few dozen drops off the column of his neck, chuckling at his quick intake of breath. I sucked lightly on a spot, teasingly, only hard enough to lightly flush the skin beneath my mouth before nipping it tenderly. Going a bit higher, I tongued the water from his plump lips, feeling him part them for further play. However, if I kissed him, I'd allow myself to be distracted from my seduction, and we couldn't allow that.

"Grimm…" he murmured, his breathy voice addicting for my ears.

I smiled. "Yes, Spice?"

"You're torturing me."

"That's the point, my love," I returned, swiping the water from the shell of his ear with my tongue. "It's my intention to drive you as insane with lust as you made me."

I lapped at his cheekbones like a kitten, then swept away a patch of droplets from his neck. His chest was dotted with water and I made it my mission to track down each droplet, caressing and tasting all of the skin with my mouth and my tongue.

A pretty little moan curled out of his throat and I sighed in appreciation. "You make such beautiful noises," I murmured, kissing his stomach lightly.

"Mmm!" His back arched against the bed and I was suddenly possessed with the urge to tie his hands up as he reached for me.

"Ah-ah," I chastised. "No touching, Spice."

"But—!"

"No. Touching." I bit out, leaning down to nibble at his jutting hip bones.

"Why?" he panted, watching me with dazed, lust-hazy eyes as my tongue dipped into his bellybutton.

"You're such a beautiful distraction," I breathed out, grazing my teeth against the underside of his cock.

His shudder was glorious and I felt a smirk pull at the edge of my lips. I exhaled, blowing all of my air out in puffs at his cock and watching the shivers multiply through his beautiful muscles and rippling just beneath his skin. Tracing his tattoos with my fingertips but not letting myself get distracted from the loveliness displayed before me, I pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock before parting his legs so I lay perfectly between them.

"Grimm!" his exhaled on a breath, almost a sigh, almost a plea.

I'm pretty sure I smiled evilly down at him before I pulled him into my mouth shallowly. With only about two or three inches of him in my mouth, I played him across my tongue; sucking hard and rough but only stimulating that small part was a tease, but his deep groan told me he loved it

I pulled off of him with a dirty _pop_ from the suction and his pretty whimper made my cock jerk.

I pulled away from him completely then, knowing that our needs would only wait so long to be met.

And I wanted to meet them.

* * *

**Renji:**

The lack of contact was driving me mad. Where had my lover gone?

There was a slick sound, and then several. It continued for a moment, then paused briefly before resuming. I sat up slowly, curious as to the source of the sound, but I stopped dead when I realized where they came from.

He was fuckin' _beautiful_, his head thrown back at the sensation, blue hair brushing at his shoulder blades, as he worked two slick fingers in and out of himself. He'd used more lube than I would of, and the semi-clear liquid dripped out of his hole at the right angle, but, _Kami_, I wouldn't have traded this erotic view for anything!

His hazy eyes opened slowly and found mine and I was his willing captive all over again. He gave me a sexy smile and thrust his fingers in once more before removing them and moving to me.

Opening the bottle, he dribbled the cold lube on the head of my cock. An unrestrained moan of pleasure ripped out of the back of my throat as he spread it all over me with his attentive hand.

The very next thing I knew, those beautiful hands aligned me perfectly and he impaled himself on my cock. And then he began to move.

* * *

**Grimmjow:**

Last night had been my first time, but I knew enough about how this worked. I rocked my hips forward and a moan pulled slowly out of each of us.

His hands automatically went to my hips, and when I began to lift myself off of him, he assisted, making the motion easier and smoother. Somewhere, we developed a slow, sensual rhythm that gradually accelerated. But when I was in _just_ the right position and he thrust upwards, I saw stars and moaned out his name, our pace quickly becoming reckless and rough. I leaned into him, finally allowing myself the pleasure of tasting his lips again as I kept the rhythm with my hips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, mimicking the motion of our hips with his tongue even as his hands found my cock and distracted me from almost everything else.

I threw my head back with a shuddering cry when he found the pinnacle of my pleasure: my body tensed and I emptied myself on his taunt, tattooed stomach. His eyes squeezed shut as my body clenched tightly around his member, milking the orgasm from him. his head thrashed on the pillow and he cried out my name.

I leaned into him, too pleased and too exhausted to separate our bodies. His arms snuck down to lift my hips so he could pull out of me before he wrapped his arms about me tightly.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he told me breathily, brushing light kisses along my jaw line.

I laughed lightly. "So are you, Spice."

We laid together for a brief eternity of minutes before he laughed lightly. "I just realized I know almost nothing about you, Grimmjow."

I smiled and hid my blushing face against his alabaster neck. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm 32, and I'm the CFO for the Aizen Group. And I'm in love with you. That enough, Spice?"

He gasped. "Holy shit. I fell in love with a _businessman_?"

I chuckled. "It seems so. I own this building, too."

"So no one's gonna bitch if we get loud?" he asked, chuckling as well. "I love you, Grimmjow," he whispered against my ear.

"I love you, too, Renji."

A song floated in through the open window from some kid blaring his radio much too loudly:

"_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know:  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety.  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know:  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."_

I smiled. Sometimes, things worked out in your favor. I was glad I was no longer simply "praying for love in a lap dance" and instead had the man in my arms.

I pressed a kiss against his neck, certain that life couldn't get any better for me.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**_So yeah. It's finally over._**

**I had to bring in the lyric at the end XD I always have to close with some reminder of the title. **

**And yep, Grimm's a businessman... God, he would be freaking _hot_ in a suit, ya know?**

**So I hope this ending is all you hoped it would be and I hope that it satisfies that romantic part of your soul as well as the horny part :P**

**REVIEW and let me know how I did ^^  
**


	9. NOTICE :))

If you haven't yet gotten enough of these two and this world, then I'm pleased to inform you of the new story I am writing that features these two love birds!

It is entitled "**Moves Like Jaegerjaquez**" and it is the continuation of this love story.

The first part of it is posted an available for your enjoyment!

Just go to my profile and hunt it down! Unfortunately, I can't post a link for you :((

Hope you all can take the time to enjoy it!

~Sins~


End file.
